An old friend
by Saeshmea
Summary: Martha came back to Smallville because she's missing Lionel a lot. He's waiting her in the airport and there they find an old Lionel girlfriend, and he start to speak with her ignoring Martha... Will she get gelous?


An old friend

**An old friend**

Clark would be at university, so Martha asked Lionel to pick up her at the airport. She really wanted to meet him again after as much time, and Lionel was really glad to have the honor of be him who waited for Martha.

The plain arrived at 10.30am and Lionel was at the first line of the amount of people who where waiting there.

When Martha went out from that door, wearing a beige trousers and jacket dress, with her red hair put up in a bun, he felt something inside him what draw a big smile in his face.

When she saw Lionel there waiting her with that pretty smile she wished to jump on his arms and hugged and kissed him with passion.

But both of them just hugged each other friendly and kissed on their cheeks.

M: Oh, Lionel… You don't know how happy I am of seeing you again. I really missed you in Washington.

L: I missed you too, here, Martha. Smallville is not the same for me if you aren't there.

Martha blushed, Lionel smiled and took her suitcase.

A woman, not too many years older than Martha, came to Lionel as if she knew him. And she did.

"Lionel? Lionel Luthor?!" asked the woman.

She was blonde-haired, with greenish eyes, and pail skin. She had a great body, she seemed to be younger, and she wore a really expensive dress, and big jewels.

L: Karina! How much time without seeing you! Where have you been? – said Lionel, totally ignoring Martha.

Karina: I have been in Europe, you know, going shopping.

L: For seven years?! – he laugh.

Karina: Well, you know, dear, the life always give us a lot of surprises. I went on shopping to Paris for a couple of days and I met somebody. I marry him, we moved to Rome, and he dead. So, now, I'm a rich woman who wants to return home. There's nowhere like America, dear. – she stop a while – And you, coming back or going somewhere?

L: Non of both. I'm picking up a friend. – then he look at Martha -. Karina, this is Martha Kent, the Kansa's senator in Washington, she's coming back home. Martha, this is Karina Kerimov, she used to be a fashion model.

M: Nice to meet you. – said Martha politely but wishing that woman to disappear soon.

Karina: Nice to meet you. – said the woman – And I don't used to be a mode… I still being one!

L: Really? Of what? Of girdles?

Martha smiled trying to hide her laugh.

Karina: Oh! So nice, L.L., but no… I'm a jewels model. They say that I have a pretty long neck.

L: Yeah. Like a giraffe's one. – he laughed, Martha too.

Karina: You can say all what you want, dear. But when we were together you loved kissing my neck, L.L.. And me too – she laughed.

But Martha didn't laugh this time. And neither Lionel, who tried to change the way of the conversation.

L: So… where are you staying?

Karina: In Metropolis, of course! I hope you'll see there! We have a lot to speak about!

She left them. A man was following her with five suitcases.

M: So… an ex girlfriend…?

L: Yeah… something like this.

They left the airport on Lionel's limousine. Martha couldn't forget that woman from her mind, over all because she wanted to meet Lionel again, and that made her become upset.

The next day, after have lunch with her son and told him that she was thinking on not going back to Washington, so… on come back to Smallville, again, Martha went to the Luthor Corp.

She went by taxi, because she imagined that Lionel would offer his limousine to take her back, and she wanted to be able to accept. But when she arrived, at the hall, she saw Lionel with Karina, they were going out.

She was wearing a yellow dress which left her long legs absolutely nude. Lionel seemed really happy. They both were laughing about something. Martha hide herself behind a column, she didn't want them to saw her.

A limousine was waiting them outside. It wasn't Lionel's one. Martha took the same taxi which had just left her there, and followed them.

They went to a restaurant, an expensive restaurant, to have dinner. Martha waited out. The taxi would cost her a lot, that night.

They left the restaurant two hours later. Lionel didn't seem to be unhappy with that date… She took him in the limousine, and Martha followed them again.

Their car stopped in front of the Luthor's mansion gage, Martha pay the bill and went out of the car.

Lionel said goodbye to his friend and before go in his property he saw Martha's figure in the night's darkness.

L: Martha? – asked worried, thinking that maybe was happening something.

M: What fuck were you doing with her? – She asked upset.

L: What? – He was confused – We went out to have dinner – he smiled thinking on how foolish was that.

M: Oh, yeah, sure!! – she was being sarcastic. Now she was closer to him – You both just have dinner together, ah?!

L: Sure! What else could we do?

M: Fuck you, Lionel Luthor!

She turned round and started to walk on one side of the road, in her home direction.

L: Martha! Wait! – he run towards her.

M: Let me alone, Lionel! – she said without turned round to him.

She started to run too as if she was running away from Lionel. Suddenly, in a curve, a car came really fast, Martha didn't see it and she hadn't got time to react… but Lionel jump towards her and take Martha away from the road. Now he was on her body.

M: What are you doing? Go out from here?! – shouted Martha, but seeing his opportunity Lionel didn't get out from there. Instead of this, he put himself closer to hers and hold Martha's arms to don't let her any opportunity of run away.

M: Leave me, Lionel Luthor, or I will shout!

L: You can shout, Martha, but there's nobody here, we're in the middle of nothing, and the farm is kilometers far…

M: What do you want from me?

L: I will not hurt you… but I will not leave you free until you tell me what is going on. Why were you as upset with me?

M: You will be sorry for this.

L: Maybe… but I can stay like this all the night if it's necessary.

Martha was there, lying on the ground, with her hands strongly hold by that man who was looking at her with that pretty eyes…

M: I saw you!

L: You saw me when? What doing?

M: I saw you at the Luthor Corp's hall, with that Karina, and I followed you to the restaurant…

L: You did what?

M: I had gone there to tell you something important… and you was going out with that fucking ex-girlfriend!

L: You were jealous!

M: I was not!

L: Of course you were! You followed us!

M: I did it because I needed to know what fuck you were going to do with her!

L: We just went out to remember old times…

M: But then you went on her limousine.

L: Sure, I did, because my chauffer had a free day today, so I couldn't come home at any other way.

M: So… you didn't do anything with her…

L: Like what?

M: Nothing… let it go… - she blushed.

L: What did you want to say me, Martha? Why did you come to my office?

M: For nothing.

L: No. You said it was important… why?

M: I… I wanted to… I wanted to tell you my feelings towards you.

Martha felt how Lionel's hands, which were holding hers, suddenly lost their force.

L: And what do you feel?

M: I feel I love you.

They hadn't stopped their eye contact.

L: You love me.

M: I do. I love you. – There was a moment of silence.

Lionel hold her hands harder, as if he was trying to nail them on the ground. She scared for a while.

M: Is anything wrong? – she had a frightened expression on her face, but he smiled.

L: All's perfect, because you love me.

M: I do.

L: You love me, and I love you… - he kissed her lips sweetly. She tried to take back the kiss, but he removed his head. It was like if he was saying her that he rules at that moment.

He started kissing her neck with so passion, she liked that… he still holding her hands. Then he undid her blouse and removed her bra, and kissed her nipples and her breast. Without moving away from his up position, Lionel undid his trousers and took off her skirt, and right there, on the ground, close to the road, in the middle of nowhere, they gave their love to each other.

M: I knew you loved me… - said Martha – but I never imagined that you desired me as much… - said Martha between one hard breath and a pleasure shout.

Lionel kissed her again, and this time he let her to take back the kiss, and they hugged, and still being physically one, they continued that long passion kiss.

THE END


End file.
